


Hurt

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for my gabriel bingo - last squareSquare Filled: Free space - angstalso soz it's been a few days since i postedi got a dog
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Kudos: 14





	Hurt

You’ve never argued like this before.

In any relationship, arguments are expected.

But this argument, it was horrible. It only ended when you left the bunker and went away for a few days. You didn’t want to leave, but everything that Gabriel had said over the past few days only culminated in it. Using the excuse of a lone hunt, to get away, you left and pulled up at a motel after a few hours of driving.

There’s no real plan of what you’re going to do. There’s nothing to do, in honesty. You could go to Vegas, you could head back home to see old friends from high school. Hell, you could even stay in this motel. Anything is better than being back with Gabriel.

The argument started over something petty and minor - you can’t even remember what caused it. Gabriel had flipped his lid. Insults were thrown back and forth. It continued for days, even Dean and Sam left because it was too much for them.

But when Gabriel brought up some of your deepest insecurities and tossed them out like garbage, you knew then that it was too far.

You’d left the library, ignoring him as tears welled in your eyes. He followed you after a few moments, and nothing was said. He watched on as you packed a bag. You left the bunker a few moments later, watching him through the rearview mirror as he walked into the garage as you pulled away.

It hurts to think about it, that he hurt you so deeply, throwing those insults so carelessly, only days after you’d both stayed up until the early hours talking of your love for each other, and your dreams for the future.

* * *

Sam noticed it first. As soon as Dean parked the car in the Bunker, he noticed that a car was missing.

“(Y/N)’s gone” He stated. Dean frowned, though he quickly realised that Sam was right. They walked through, finding Gabriel sat eating candy and staring at the wall. His phone is beside him on the sofa. Dean can see the picture of yourself and Gabriel, and he’s tempted to question what happened to cause the fallout between you both. He doesn’t though, he only walks away.

Sam, on the other hand, moves to sit beside Gabriel.

“Where’s (Y/N)?” He asks, entirely unsure of how to breach the topic. Gabriel doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move. Sam’s not sure if Gabriel even heard him, but the archangel shrugs enough of an answer for Sam.

“What happened?” Sam asks, looking to Gabriel, who only sighs.

“I was an ass. I was awful to them… and now they’re gone” Gabriel’s voice is hoarse, as though he’s been crying for hours.

“I’m sure they’ll come back” Sam says, though he’s not actually sure if you will come back, in honesty. He didn’t hear much of the argument, but what he did hear was horrible, it shook him down to his core.

When Gabriel didn't say anything in response, it was no surprise to Sam. Instead, Sam went to his bedroom.

One shower later, and he decides to call you. He isn't going to call you back immediately, he knows himself that it won't do any good. But he just wants the reassurance that you *will* come back. It doesn't need to be today, or even this week. Just as long as you'll come back to them eventually.

So he's sat on his bed, cursing the bunker's poor reception. But he's somehow able to call your phone, it's ringing in his ear. He hears you pick up, though it takes a few moments before anything is said.

"Hey Sammy" You say, staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey (Y/N), is everything okay? Gabriel isn't saying much but obviously, you're not here and he's hurting" Sam says, more unsure than he's ever been.

"...No, Sam. It's far from okay... He took everything about me that I thought would be private, everything that I hate about myself... He took it and just... He hurt me Sammy, I don't think I could come back to him after everything he's said and done… not yet" You say, a tear trails down your cheek and you don't try to hide it. You have no reason to hide it either, no one's here to mock you like Gabriel did.

"I know, (Y/N), I know he said some shitty stuff... don't let him drive you away from the rest of us though, we're still your family... if you want" Sam says. A small smile finds its way to your face, but you don't let Sam know.

"Thanks Sammy... I need a few days away from everything though, I need to reconsider everything, especially my relationship with Gabriel. After how he's hurt me, I don't think we can move past it" You admit.

After a while of talking, you eventually finish the call with Sam. You don't try to stop the tears and the sobbing now, as you curl around your pillow. It loosely feels like you're cuddling with Gabriel again, and that doesn't hurt as much.

_ Of course you want Gabriel back, you love him. But he's hurt you beyond belief. There are things he's said that can't be unsaid, and that's the problem. _

* * *

Gabriel looks up when Sam walks in.

"Hey Gabe" Sam says, grabbing a drink before moving to sit beside Gabriel on the sofa.

"I spoke to (Y/N)" Sam states. Gabriel nods.

"I figured" He mumbles.

"They're hurting. I don't know the ins and outs of what happened, I don't know what was said but they're reconsidering a lot of things right now... including being here with us. I don't know what to suggest, I don't know what you could do to try and fix this, but you need to"

Gabriel nods. He knows what he needs to do, but he doesn't know if he'll be able to do it without making the situation worse.


End file.
